emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
First date
Date created: 1st May 2013 Status: INCOMPLETE (but very near to complete lol) PART 1 Her heart’s pounding in her chest, though she remains as calm and composed as she always is. Using her every bit of focus on herself; her hair, her outfit, her makeup. No matter what happens tonight she has to look good. No. Amazing. She has to look amazing. Though she always looks very done-up. She’s never even seen at school without her dark eyeshadow and lipstick. But tonight, is an extremely special night. Not even her date knows how special it is to her. You see, this is Alicia’s first ever date. Most girls have had numerous dates by the time they reach sixteen. Alicia knew her date had had many girlfriends before her… that didn’t phase her though; Alicia had grown more and more fond of her since they first met. She’d always respected Alicia, but only recently had she found an admiring glint in her eyes. The glint of adoration. But a young lady as confident as Alicia surely deserved a girlfriend before now? Well, she’d had plenty boys after her… and that was just the problem. They assumed she just wasn’t interested in them. Some took it badly and gave up on her, some went into an endless pits of despair. She’d always felt like the odd one out in middle school, as all her friends lusted after boys, and talked about boys, and stared at boys and boys boys boys. Alicia questioned herself for years… was she just not interested in sex? In relationships? But then she was always quite a moody young lady, the obvious reason being her raging hormones. So that couldn’t be the problem surely… Until she reached 15, she simply didn’t know. All she knew was she wasn’t the slightest bit attracted to boys. Can you blame her? Most of them have horrible hygiene (especially 13-16 year olds), not to mention are plagued with peer pressure and the social consequences of dating a larger girl. Even if she did, for some reason, date a boy, his friends would surely mock her. And she’d shoot them deadly glares all day until she got home and cried herself to sleep. But none of that past bullsh** matters now. Alicia has a date. A date with a loving, respectful, loyal (not to mention clean) girl. “Alicia!” her dad shouts cheerfully, “It’s ten minutes to six sweetheart, don’t want to be late, do you?” “Coming! OW!” she nearly falls over as she puts her shoe on, “Oh damn it.” She swiftly grabs her bag and sprays her hair for the hundredth time, then rushes down the stairs (best she can in her high-heeled shoes). “Alicia, you look truly stunning…” her dad smiles “Come here, I’ll take a photo!” he starts to struggle out his chair. “Dad! Sit down will you. I’m already going to be late!” she gently pushes him back down, “Have you took your medication??” “Uuum, I think I have yes…” “Oooh, I told you, just write it down somewhere if you do! I can’t remember everything you know,” she sulks. “I know sweetheart. Now go on, go-” “Walk out the door! Just turn around now, coz you’re not welcome anymore! Hahahaha!!” her older brother comes in the living room, shirtless and holding a glass of soda. “Pour that on me and I’ll rip your hair out…” she squints at him. “In a bad mood as always! What you dressed up for? Halloween?” he laughs again. “Marcus, stop it. She has a date you know!” her dad grins, “Must look her best.” “A date?? Holy crap! Who would date you? All you do is lie around and moan all day, hahaha!” he keels over laughing, his drink spilling all over the carpet. Alicia folds her arms, “Hmph. I don’t see YOU inviting girls over either…” “Me? I’m saving myself! For a model or an actress! I’d love a blonde girl… basically anyone who looks nothing like you!” Marcus sniggers as he drinks his soda. Alicia suddenly slaps him, sending the drink all over the floor, and leaving Marcus choking. “Alicia!!” her dad yells, “…You’re cleaning that mess up when you get back,” he smiles to her. Marcus continues coughing and spluttering in front of them, turning slightly purple. “Course I will dad,” she bats her lashes then kisses her dad’s cheek, “Will be back by 8, I promise!” “Alright sweetheart!… Ah well, better get you sorted,” Mr Carlos pushes himself out his chair again, “You really shouldn’t insult your sister Marcus, doesn’t help her confidence, you know.” “Ch-cho-kiiing, he-h-here!!” Marcus squeaks. “You never learn, do you?” Mr Carlos slaps his sons back, “And only you can choke on soda, honestly…” �PART 2 Alicia’s confident everything will go well… It’s only a quick meal and chat after all. What could go wrong? Apart from maybe getting food on her clothes. And, to be honest, she was more concerned with what to wear than what they would actually talk about… What if the spark just isn’t there? What if she can’t return kexi’s feelings? What if there’s endless awkward silences?? As Alicia approaches the Sandy’s Cafe her mind suddenly starts racing with doubt. She takes a few gulps of soda bottle before entering the café, then uses the large window as a mirror to tousle her hair a bit, groaning at how flustered she looks already. She suddenly sees Kexi sat in the corner, her heart now pounding as it was only 10 minutes ago. She stares at Kexi for a moment, since she clearly hasn’t seen her yet. The first thing she notices is how kexi’s dressed… not at all how she expected; in a short, tight-fitting, black dress with purple stripes down the sides, glittering black stilettos and a few bracelets… Kexi wasn’t the most feminine girl she knew, but something made Alicia imagine (and want) her to be dressed in a tux, or at least a shirt and tie. Alicia suddenly feels uncomfortable… what if kexi dressed up so people wouldn’t think it was a date? That they’re just friends? Maybe this WAS just a coffee and chat kind of thing… she soon feels she’s just being silly. Of course it’s a date, Kexi had been subtly flirting with her all week. Or maybe Alicia just wanted her to?? “Damn it brain! Just shut up with your endless questions…” Alicia mumbles to herself. She takes a deep breathe and swiftly enters the café. Kexi suddenly looks up, having been on her phone at first, and winks at Alicia, who feels herself blushing. Kexi eyes her slowly, admiring her (as usual) stunning outfit; a deep V-neck, ruffled top, dark lace-patterned leggings and high wedged shoes. Alicia flicks her hair as she sits down, her natural curl giving it extra bounce. “You look amaaaaazing ‘Lic,” Kexi smiles, reaching out for her hand. Alicia quickly pulls her arm back. She soon looks concerned, “Hey, what’s wrong?” “Hm? Nothing! I just… well I…” she blinks wildly, wondering whether to even mention kexi’s dress. “Hehe, fine, tell me over a drink? Whaddya want? On me.” “Drink? Um, just orange juice I suppose…” Kexi takes a deep breathe, “’Lic c’mon. I only did this to get to know you better. How’m I meant to do that when you’re so uptight huh?” Kexi maintains her warm smile. “Sorry… I’m not nervous, you know! I just, well, I didn’t think very much of what to say…” “Hehe, spent 4 hours getting dressed huh?” she winks. Alicia finally smiles, a seductive glint in her eye, “It that obvious?” “Hell yeah… you look gorgeous, seriously. Like, give me beauty tips!” kexi laughs. Alicia sniggers softly, yet again throwing her hair, “Well, if I must be honest… I, for some reason… imagined you’d turn up in a tux.” Kexi’s taken aback, but laughs, “S-seriously?! Hehe, that woulda been fun, but nah, wanted to dress up, ya know? Make an effort. But hey, I coulda turned up in a tracksuit, I’d still look cool right?” “Mmmmmaybe,” Alicia twirls her hair, now imagining Kexi in a boob tube and sweat pants. “So. What you want? Like I said, on me.” “Just orange juice…” “Heh, fine. But we’re getting a meal later, I’m sooo freaking hungry! Mom had to take Maya to the dentist like, 2 hours ago and dad had to work overtime, so basically no-one’s had time to make dinner. I’ve had one packet of potato chips since lunch time, what the hell?” Kexi laughs then checks her phone again. Alicia suddenly finds herself wondering what she’s even eaten that day… barely anything, and yet she isn’t that hungry. It bothers her to no end that people assume she snacks all day, since she’s the complete opposite. She’s too busy with school, looking after her dad, arguing with her brother, doing her hair and shopping to eat anything most the time. And yet she still seems to maintain her weight… Alicia blinks from her thoughts, only to find Kexi glaring at her. “Earth to Alicia, hehe.” “Hm?? Oh sorry… I-” Just at that moment, a familiar ugly face comes bursting through the café door, followed by another very unwelcome face. “My dad is the biggest a$$hole in the universe, argh!!” the orange-haired girl screeches so loud most the café turn to look at her. Including kexi and Alicia. Alicia sinks into her chair, “Oh god no…” “Heh, great. Just ignore her ‘Lic… not gonna let her spoil our night out, are we?” kexi laughs. Alicia looks ready to run however, if only she could in her insanely high shoes. “Ignore her?? She’s bound to come over here and rant at me not only for leaving her stupid little gang, but also for dating a girl! Hmph, she is such a homophobe, honestly!” Alicia pouts, folding her arms tight. “Yeeeaaah, hehe. Well, if she comes anywhere near us I’ll punch her face in for you,” Kexi grins. Alicia blinks wildly, “R-really?? What if she hurts you?” “Hurts me? Pfffffft! She’s a toothpick…” Kexi eyes Feesha, who’s surely thinner than anyone on America’s next top model. Alicia hopes they wont be seen, they are in the corner after all. But Kexi narrows her eyes and seems to be listening to their conversation; “So my dad said I can have a party this year, since I’ll be 16 or whatever, I don’t care, I’m a million times more intelligent than anyone in my f**king class anyway! They’re all complete morons!!” Feesha shouts her head off at Andrew, her right hand man. “Um, I’M in your class?” Andrew scowls, grabbing his drink. “Exactly!” Andrew rolls his eyes, “So are you having a party or what? Oh wait, you don‘t even have any friends to invite,” he smiles. Feesha swiftly grabs her own drink then grabs Andrew’s jacket collar, “ONE. MORE. INSULT. And my sister will murder you’re a$$!!” she slams her glass down. “Pfft, I’ve met your sister, she’s all talk and no action, pretty much like you…” Kexi smirks, “How the HELL do they stand each other all day? Hehehe.” “Precisely… She treats Andrew just like she treat me; like a useless idiot!” Alicia snarls. Sudden memories of Feesha slapping, kicking, insulting, controlling and threatening her flood to mind. She would have still been in Feesha’s control too, if it wasn’t for Krissie… and yet she’s never thanked her. In fact, she doesn’t even get along with Krissie. They always seem to end up arguing since Alicia can be quite blunt and Krissie can be over-sensitive. Kexi’s the only person keeping the peace between them… “Oh shut up and find me a table!” Feesha shoves Andrew away from her, nearly making him fall right over. He finds his balance however, and struts off to find an empty table. Soon heading in Alicia and Kexi’s direction. “Oh damn it! He’s coming this way,” Alicia ducks and covers her face. “Err, does he even know what you look like ‘Lic? I thought Feesha ‘hired’ him after you left her dumb group? Hehe.” “Oh… yeah…” she blushes “but Feesha’ll obviously recog-” Feesha suddenly slams her bony hand on their table “Well well, if it isn’t the black version of Miss Piggy! Whatcha doing here hmm?? Having a 100 course meal? Or maybe you‘re stalking me? Since I‘m obviously your idol!!” “Hmph! Back when I was stupid and blind, yes…” Alicia snaps back. “Err, black?” Kexi smirks. “Everyone darker than her’s black, so don’t even try correcting her,” Andrew rolls his eyes, “Anyway, you must be Alicia Carlos?? The one that (somehow) got away from Feesha’s clutches of endless slavery…” he moves in on Alicia and looks desperate, “For the love of god tell me how you did it?!” Feesha hovers over Alicia, “So, you two having a little get together? Only it looks more like a date to me… and even if you are gay, Carlos, which you never told me and you totally should have coz I woulda ditched you out my team years ago-” “I’M GAY!!” Andrew suddenly shouts, startling most the café, “Now can I please live my own life?? You utter bloody control freak!” “Drop the f**king accent Anderson, you’re fooling no-one!… AS I was saying! If you were gay, the last person you should be dating is a punk SLUT like Kexi Lieroner! Do you even KNOW how many girlfriends she’s had? Go on! Guess! About 30?? PFFFT! God knows how many diseases she’s got…” Feesha snarls at Kexi. “I am here you know,” Kexi continues smiling, her posture as chilled-out as always. “Good point. I better get away as far away as I can, don’t wanna be catching anything…” “Oh totally! You get your ugly, skinny a$$ outta this café or I’ll bite your neck and infect your blood with Chlamydia or whatever the f**k you think I’ve got,” Kexi smiles. Feesha widens her eyes at her. Andrew’s surely holding in a huge laugh, but rushes off before he does anymore to aggravate Feesha. Feesha‘s lip twitches for a moment, then “Did. You. Just… call me… UGLY??!??!??!?!” “Yep. Though I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the worst part of that sentence.” “Ugh! YOU’RE the ugly one! You boobless, half-caste, DYKE!!” Feesha yells. Soon enough everyone in the café is staring at them. Andrew has presumably escaped as far away as possible and Alicia is sat with her head buried in her arms, not even wanting to see what happens next… kexi calmly stands up, now walking towards Feesha. �PART 3 “Pfft, boobless? That’s rich coming from you…” Kexi eyes her chest. Feesha actually looks scarred now, obviously unsure of what Kexi could be capable of. Feesha (obviously) has a bad habit of picking fights with people stronger than her. Simply because she thinks her attitude will weaken them and drive them away. But Kexi’s been putting up with sh!t her whole life, so there’s no way a complete bitch like Feesha’s going to change that. Alicia soon hears a scuffle, Feesha squealing and screams around the room, she hesitantly looks up; only to find Kexi trying to strangle Feesha from behind. It’s like a scene from a fantasy surely… Feesha looks so helpless and completely freaked-out, like she’s terrified her neck would just snap at any moment. And Kexi look’s so… angry. Alicia watches on, not knowing what to do, too taken aback at how violent Kexi actually looks… her bright red eyes obviously not helping the notion. People begin to run out the main door to avoid any conflict, some watch on in horror trying to finish their meals. Yep. The café owner makes it clear he’s phoning the cops, raging down the phone for them to get there as soon as possible. Soon enough kexi has Feesha on the floor, still attempting to choke her, and now trying to stop her kicking by stabbing at Feesha’s legs with her heels. Feesha eventually gives up trying to get Kexi off her neck and starts digging her nails into her stomach and thighs, leaving deep, pink scars all over her. Despite the pain and awkward position, Kexi manages to roll them both over and starts slamming Feesha’s head into the floor tiles. An ear-piercing screech now filling the café every time her head hit’s the ground. The café owner is keeping his distance, but tries to break them up by claiming they’ll be arrested for not only trying to kill each other but for ruining his brand new shiny floor. Alicia starts to panic, her heart now thundering in her chest a mile a minute… Should she break them up herself?? As much as she hates Feesha she doesn’t exactly want her dead. Especially if Kexi gets the blame and is imprisoned for life. How can she just sit there while her soon-to-be girlfriend is smashing someone’s head into the floor?? Well, this is Feesha’s head we’re talking about, so it’s not too bad. Before she can think anymore, she shouts; “S-stop!… STOP! Kexi please! D-don’t hurt her… she‘s not worth the trouble Kexi!” “Exactly! Now c’mon, get up!” The owner bellows at them, slightly muffled by his huge moustache, “I’ve already called the cops! You don’t leave RIGHT NOW and I’m snitching on the lot ‘a ya! I mean it! GET OUT!!” Suddenly overwhelmed by it all, especially Kexi’s behaviour, Alicia finds herself crying. Of course the first thing she thinks of is how horrible her mascara’s going to look now. While she wipes her eyes and cheeks, the owner surprisingly stops yelling… and the disgusting bangs of bone hitting the title have stopped. As soon as Alicia’s eyes clear, she sees Kexi looking up at her, much calmer than she was a mere minute ago. In fact, she looks devastated by what she‘s done. Feesha is still pinned to the floor, cowering and crying herself by the looks of it. They all exchange worried and confused looks without a word. Kexi slowly stands up, rather beaten though she was doing the beating up. The owner moves in himself and bends down to help Feesha up. “Are you alrigh-” Feesha slaps his arm away from her, now scowling, “DON’T TOUCH ME!! You f**king b@$t@rd! Thanks to you I nearly got beaten to death!! You coulda took that punk bitch on! You weak piece of sh!t!!! My father will sue you for my life and close this junkyard café down within a day, you hear me?!??!?!” her eyes are bloodshot with rage. “I-I-I…” he sweats. “And you wonder why I wanted to murder her?” Kexi smiles. * They all managed to leave before the police showed up, and after numerous threats from Feesha, the owner decided to keep his mouth shut and tell the police it was a prank call. And that everyone present in the café at the time would get a free meal if they never spoke of it ever again. Perfect sense. Now though, kexi and Alicia have made there way to the park nearby, not saying a word to each other. Alicia still looks apprehensively at Kexi, having seen her in a state she’d never imagined she could be in; uncontrollable anger. They walk along the narrow walkway in the park, the smell of damp grass surrounding them, as it must have been raining earlier. Alicia tries her best to avoid every mud puddle in fear of her shoes being ruined. She eventually feels the time is right, however and asks; “Kexi… What… made you so mad back there? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like that…” Alicia rubs her arms to warm them up. She perks up, her mood having lightened by now, “Heh, you really wanna know?” “Well, we had this date to get to know each other better, as you said…” “Shyeah,” Kexi smiles. Her expressions soon becomes hurtful though, “…It’s just there’s loads of a$$holes out there who think they can do and say what they want and never have to face any consequences. Sure, I was chill at first, hell, whatever’s she’s got to say has been said to me a million times before. I can get over it. But calling me ‘half-caste’ was going totally overboard!” she shifts her eyes. Alicia blinks, “Half-caste?” “I thought you might ’a knew what it meant. Anyway, it’s not hugely offensive but it just seriously pi$$es me off, heh… Plus her calling me a disease-ridden slut didn’t exactly help,” she laughs, though Alicia has a feeling she’s hurting deeply inside. Kexi always seems to keep a smile on her face, no matter what people throw at her. She’s not overly-cheerful as Jason or Krissie, perhaps, but she still has an infectious positive outlook on life. That’s surely the only thing that’s got her through everything… Alicia considers for a moment how much she moans, why she threats over little things and why she feels so miserable most the time. She simply doesn’t have kexi’s view of the world. As far as Alicia’s concerned, people are spiteful and selfish. So she became that way herself, in a bid to blend in and not be walked all over. But right now, Alicia could understand. Kexi had to stay strong, just like her, so people wouldn’t take advantage and think they could do as they please. If Kexi hadn’t attacked her who knows how long Feesha would have been throwing disgusting insults at them. But, in a desperate bid to have a quiet night together, Kexi had achieved the opposite. For they were now out in the cold and wet evening, covered in physical and mental scars and wanting to erase the entire night from their minds… “I’m so sorry ‘Lic… I’ve completely ruined this awesome night right? Heh. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. C’mon, let’s chill…” she nods towards a wooden seat. Alicia swiftly sits down, her mind tired of thinking and worrying. Category:Practice episodez Category:Episodez